charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra
"Foreknowledge is a bitch sometimes."- Kyra to the demon Sirk Wielding the power of Premonition, Kyra was a demonic Seer gifted with the ability to foresee both future and past events. For years, Kyra provided knowledge of future events to the demonic world ultimately causing her to become displeased with her life as a demon, yearning for more then the darkness of the Underworld. Ultimately this desire however, led to her destruction in 2005 by the powerful demon Zankou. Quick Facts Name: Kyra Species: Demon Breed: Seer Hair Color: Brunette Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Premonition, Retrocognition, Teleportation Portrayed By: Charisma Carpenter Past with Zankou Although unconfirmed, Kyra and the demon Zankou crossed paths years ago, where Zankou sought to have a relationship with the demon. But in the end, Kyra turned the evil being down. It is unconfirmed if they actually did have a relationship, and if they did, the length of it is unknown. Encounter with Leo Wyatt When Charmed Ones|the Charmed Ones'] former Whitelighter Leo Wyatt sought the advice of Kyra seeking knowledge of threats to his family. Although she didn't divulge many details, Kyra looked into her mystical pool and told Leo that she saw that his face was associated with a threat to his son Wyatt. Offering Advice to the Demon Sirk Wanting to destroy all his human family members in order to seal his demonic conversion, a half-demon, half-human known as Sirk, human name Kevin sought Kyra to help him locate any living family members. Thinking that his uncle, a man named Arthur, was the last of his relatives, Sirk sought out the man and tried to kill him but he was protected by a protection spell cast by Paige Matthews. Sirk then went to Kyra who revealed that his last known relative was an unborn child, a child belonging to his uncle Arthur. : She also showed him a glimpse of the Charmed Ones' plan to vanquish him allowing him to thwart their attack and kill Paige Matthews. But Phoebe was able to successfully vanquish Sirk, leaving his human half only. She then bartered with Death to return Paige's soul to her body in exchange for Sirk's human half's soul. Knowledge of the Gathering Storm Although the trigger of the vision is unknown, Kyra foresaw a future associated with the cosmic beings known as the Avatars, the Gathering Storm, in which Phoebe Halliwell was talking to her future daughter, telling her that she need not be afraid of demons because they didn't exist any more, not since the Avatars. : The Avatars learned she had knowledge regarding them and appeared to Leo while he was trying to take a family portrait with Piper and their son, Wyatt. They froze time and revealed to Leo that someone had knowledge that could persuade the sisters into helping them achieve their goals. They asked that Leo bring Kyra to the Charmed Ones in order to protect her from demonic threats and have her reveal the information. : Not knowing who he was intended to protect at first, Leo orbed into the Underworld, where he saved a cloaked being from a demon attack. After saving the being, she removed her cloak, revealing to Leo that she was the Seer; she thanks Leo by calling him her hero. Leo thought it was a mistake but then was informed she was the one they were to protect. Encounter with the Charmed Sisters Leo then orbed Kyra into the Attic of Halliwell Manor and asked her why she didn't just Shimmer out of the Underworld away from the demon. She responded by saying she didn't want to miss the chance to meet him and thinking it was the Elders who sent him to protect her, she asked why they sent him to protect her. She then immediately noticed the Book of Shadows and wanted to run over to it but Leo asked her why demons were trying to kill her and she told him that she was selling them out for bigger and better things. Leo told her he had to go fill in Piper before they found her up there, because if they did, they would kill her. Kyra responded by saying they won't kill her because she foresaw her death and there were no "babes" involved. Leo left the Attic and she tried to take a look at the Book but it slammed shut and moved away from her, to which she replied damn. : Leo proceeded down to the kitchen to tell Piper, but when he told her the Elders wanted them to protect a demon, she said absolutely not. Kyra left the Attic and walked down to the second level of the Manor where Phoebe was helping Paige get ready for a date, they walked in the hallway and Kyra appeared. Phoebe told Paige to do something and she tried to orb a mirror at the demon and then a plant. Kyra called for Leo and ran down the stairs where Piper saw her and tried to blow her up with her power of Molecular Combustion but then Leo pushed Piper down, saving Kyra. Kyra then hid behind Leo as Phoebe and Paige came down the stairs. : Leo tried to explain to the three sisters the Kyra was in danger and that demons are after because they don't want her working with them. Paige told them she had to go answer the door because her date, Kyle Brody was waiting. Kyra then told Paige that the date will go great and afterwards things will be really, really great and warned her to make sure she didn't let Kyle eat the eggplant. Demonic Gathering in the Underworld Knowing that Kyra was protected by the Charmed Ones now, a Thrull Demon, Shouter Demon and a Swarm King gathered in the Underworld worried about Kyra divulging information to them that will destroy them all. They suggested releasing the demon Zankou, who had been imprisoned centuries ago by the Source of All Evil, because they needed his power to go up against the Charmed Ones. But some feared he was too powerful to be released, other believed that had to free him so he could kill Kyra or else they all would die. Seeking Humanity In the Attic, Piper and Phoebe set up a protection circle around the attic trying to protect Kyra from any demonic threats and Kyra began working on a list of things she wanted from the Elders in exchange for her knowledge to kill all Upper-Level Demons, among her list was a "scrunchie-faced dog", a shar-pei and a lap pool. She told Leo she was milking it for all she could because the minute she gives them the information about the dmeons, she'll have no more bargaining chips. But she also had a deal breaker, something only the Elders could give her, she wanted to be transformed into a human. : Piper asked why such a powerful demon like her would want to become human, Kyra revealed she lives in hell and it sucks. Three demons suddenly appeared in the Attic and one of them threw a bolt of electricity at Kyra, scraping her arm. The sisters realized that the protection cage wasn't working and Piper blew up the demons. Kyra then asked if that was enough proof for them that she was being targeted by demons. : Paige came to the attic and asked them to remind her why they were protecting a demon now, but they informed her that other demons were after her for selling them out. Piper asked Kyra what she can offer the Elders that would make them want to transform her into a human, and she revealed that she had knowledge about the Avatars. : Phoebe wondered why Kyra would want to become human if the Avatars were close, thinking that they were evil like her. But then Leo suggested that maybe the Avatars were good, but Phoebe didn't believe it. Piper told Leo to go to the Elders and try to make a deal with them because she wanted the demon out of their house. Phoebe decided to stay with the Seer since they had similar powers in order to try to get a vision from her. Phoebe Tries to Get a Vision As Kyra looked through a photo album of Piper, Leo and Wyatt, Phoebe walked in and Kyra told her they really should take care of their stuff because the photo album was singed from a demon's fire ball. As Kyra flipped the pages, Phoebe touched her hand and then her shoulders, trying to get a premonition from her but Kyra noticed and told Phoebe that if she wasn't getting a vision, could she at least work out the knots. Kyra informed Phoebe that when she first started getting her visions, she had to touch people too. She then told Phoebe to answer the phone before it rang and then it began ringing. Phoebe answered and told Darryl to call back. : Kyra told Phoebe that as much as she enjoyed the flattery, the bonding and even the touching, she wasn't going to reveal anything until she was made human. Phoebe asked why she wanted to become human and she revealed that all the good had gotten to her, and she's seen a lot of good and bad, and the good was just better. The problem was, she could see the good, but not feel it. She told Phoebe that she wasn't being mean and tightlipped for no reason, she just had to remain quiet or else she wouldn't get what she wanted. She then offered to help the sisters with another problem - Inspector Sheridan's location. Finding Inspector Sheridan To show good faith, Kyra took Phoebe and Darryl to Hawbrook Mental Health Facility where Inspector Sheridan was being kept. When she and Phoebe arrived there, Darryl was a bit frustrated that they were late but Kyra told Phoebe not to be hard on Darryl because his wife had him sleeping on the couch all week, she then told Darryl to bring his wife some marzipan. Kyra then walked onto the grass and began spinning around and asked Phoebe if to take off her shoes so she could feel the grass through her. Phoebe rushed over to Kyra as two doctors proceeded her way and they went into the hospital where Kyra was confused by what she was seeing, she didn't understand what was wrong with the patients. But Phoebe explained that sometimes there's a downside to being able to feel things sometime. Kyra explained she would still take good that was not always good over bad that's never good. :She then led Phoebe and Darryl into an office, in the office was a door and she told them to go through it, there on a bed, was Sheridan unconscious. They then realized what Kyle had done to her. Sharing Her Vision with Phoebe Phoebe and Kyra were in the dining room looking through the Book of Shadows and Kyra was identifying various demons to Phoebe, telling her that the Furies were toxic, emphasis on the "ick", and that they hated her. They flipped to the Grimlocks, she said emphasis on the "grim" and that they hate her as well. Phoebe pointed out that alot of demons hated her. Kyra told her that it was kind of sad because they are sort of her family, or it would be sad if she was able to feel, to which Phoebe sympathized and told her not to worry because she was going to put something in the spell to make her feel. : Kyra realized that Phoebe really did care about what happened to her and told her that it was nice that she cared. Leo and Piper then orbed in and explained that they need to find out what Kyra knew about the Avatars so they could use it as leverage. She refused but Phoebe explained to her that she cared for her just as Kyra cared for her and pleaded with Kyra for the information. : Kyra told Phoebe that she couldn't tell her, she had to show her. Kyra then put out her hands and told Phoebe to place them atop them. Phoebe did so and was struck with a vision, seeing herself in the future. Future Phoebe was standing outside of a school where an older Wyatt, Christopher and a young girl ran over to her. The girl told Future Phoebe that Chris was scaring her about the demons again. She told Chris that it wasn't nice to tease and said to the girl, "what did mommy say about the demons? They don''t exist anymore, not since the Avatars" and hugged the girl. Piper asked why she was smiling and Kyra revealed that Phoebe was seeing Utopia, no demons, beyond good and evil. : Suddenly Phoebe received a premonition that Kyra received as well, where Zankou had her corned in the Underworld. He told Kyra that that he betrayed her and that now she will pay. He destroyed Kyra and the premonition ended. Piper asked what they saw and Phoebe told them the most beautiful thing and the most terrible thing ever. : Now that Piper and Phoebe knew that Kyra would be extinct if she wasn't transformed into a human, Phoebe and Leo proceeded to Magic School where Phoebe showed Odin, an Elder, the vision Kyra showed her. Although he questioned if it was real, Leo and Phoebe told him, Kyra was just the messenger, she received the vision, and if it wasn't true, then it wasn't Kyra's fault. Odin then agreed to make her human. Death at the Hands of Zankou As Kyra stood in the Attic looking at herself in mirror spinning around in a flowy pink dress, Piper walked in and told her that Phoebe probably wouldn't mind throwing in some shoes for her to wear. But excited to feel the grass, Kyra told Piper that she wouldn't need them because the first thing that she wanted to do was have Leo orb her into Golden Gate Park and let her run through grass. Not knowing her name was Kyra, Piper asked her if she thought of any names she would like to be called, but then she revealed it has always been Kyra, people have just come to always call her Seer. : Phoebe then walked in and Piper asked her if she had the spell, Phoebe told her that Leo had it and that he was downstairs with Paige. As Piper left, Phoebe looked at Kyra and told her she looked great. Kyra asked her if she was sure she could borrow the dress, Phoebe responded by saying not at all, but that she's more of a black kind of guy himself and that it's more appropriate for a funeral. Afterwhich, she said Kyra's name causing Kyra to wonder how she new her name. Phoebe then grabbed Kyra by the neck and shapeshifted into Zankou. : Zankou then said "Hello, sugar" and Kyra asked if she ever called him that and what she meant to say was "Hello, swirling particle of scum". Zankou told her that she was always amusing and pushed her backwards, throwing bee-like particles at her. Leo then orbed in with Phoebe as the Seer shrieked in pain, she then burst into flames, destroyed. Piper came in as Zankou vanished and realized the mistake she made. Ramifications of her Death Upon Kyra's vanquish, Piper told Phoebe and Leo that they couldn't keep doing what they were doing, battling demons all the time, watching the ones they care about be killed. Phoebe told Leo that she wanted to meet the Avatars and Piper told Leo it was the best time. Leo then closed his eyes, concentrating and the Avatars appeared. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Good Demons Category:Vanquished by Evil Category:Season 7